


John and Rodney at Hogwarts

by mific



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Boarding School, Digital Art, Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: the Quidditch star and his genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Rodney at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Rodney Made John Cry (The Hogwarts AU Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322192) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> And another one I forgot to post to AO3. This art followed my sga_santa fic from December 2010 and was done for the sga_art_shindig festival later in 2011. It's the boys from my AU but later on, when they're 6th or 7th years. I put them both in Gryffindor for the fic sequels, so they could share a dormitory room. Er, yeah...But I think it can be justified, as Rodney may have a Ravenclaw mind, but he's got a Gryffindor heart. And a Gryffindor boyfriend!

 

 


End file.
